Los Inicios del Joven Chano
by DesolateGalaxy
Summary: Este fic esta pensado para uno de los entrenadores más conocidos con los que luchas en las rutas, esta idea la tenía hace tiempo. Inicia cuando recibe su primer pokémon hasta la batalla en el último gimnasio.


Los Inicios del Joven Chano: ¡Su inicial es un Rattata!

Esta historia comienza en la Ruta 30 donde un joven llamado Chano jugaba con sus amigos quiénes ya eran oficialmente aptos para ser entrenador pokémon. A Chano le faltaban 10 días para cumplir la edad suficiente mientras tanto jugaba con los pokémon de sus amigos, uno de ellos le dijo.

Chano, ¿Has pensado ya que pokémon escogerás?

Aún no, los tres me gustan mucho aunque mi duda está entre cyndaquil y totodile respondía Chano con entusiasmo.

No mires en menos a chikorita, es muy fuerte también, lo peor sería es que te tocara un pokémon de tipo normal ya que eso sí que son inútiles decía el otro chico.

Sí, pero no creo aunque a mi padre le gusten cambiando su rostro a preocupación.

Era tarde y sus amigos se despedían junto a sus pokémon, Chano llegaba a su casa preocupado pero cambiando su cara para que sus padres no lo notasen. Su padre lo nota raro pero prefiere callar, su madre sirve la cena. Al terminar se dirige a su cuarto para descansar.

En sus sueños se imaginaba recibiendo a uno de los iniciales para luego cambiar a un extraño pokémon que no tenía brazos ni pies y solo murmuraba. Esto lo termina asustando para despertar sudando, son las doce y decide observar el cielo a través de la ventana deseando que no fuese un pokémon tipo normal.

Llegó el día en que Chano cumplía 10 años siendo ya apto para ser entrenador, la mamá le traía una torta mientras su hermana mayor quién había llegado a visitar a su familia le traía una pokédex más 5 pokeball. Chano estaba feliz pero más estaba impaciente porque su padre aún no llegaba. En eso la puerta se abre y tras ello un pequeño Rattata se abalanza sobre él y lo lame en señal de cariño. Chano se siente un poco decepcionado pero se le pasa ya que según su padre era un pokémon muy fuerte, que con paciencia, amor y habilidad aquel pokémon podría derrotar a cualquiera.

Luego él va donde sus amigos a mostrárselo, entonces estos comienzan a burlarse de su pokémon causando que el pokémon se entristeciera, Chano lo defiende retándolos a una batalla, sólo uno de ellos aceptó pelear con ellos ya que según ellos era el menos fuerte de los tres aunque muy superior a su Rattata.

¡Ve Chikorita!

¡Vamos Rattata! animo con fuerzas Chano a su Rattata.

El tipo planta inicia con placaje, Rattata lo esquiva y usa placaje pero Chikorita esquiva. Al ver que placaje no servía, el joven decide que su pokémon use hojas afiladas que impacta en Rattata aunque no le hizo mucho daño, Rattata una vez más usa placaje acertando en el tipo planta. La pelea era intensa todos asombrados de que el Rattata diera una gran batalla.

¡Vamos Chikorita, no podemos perder con ese débil pokémon! ¡Hojas afiladas! decía un poco molesto el joven.

El ataque da lleno dejando muy debilitado al Rattata mientras los otros se burlaban diciendo que era obvia la derrota pero…

¡Vamos Rattata, demuéstrame que eres muy fuerte! ¡Yo creo en ti! al igual que ellos te miraba en menos pero has demostrado que eres muy fuerte, ¡no te rindas!

Las palabras llegaron al Rattata quién empieza a emanar fuego alrededor suyo comenzando a girar impactando en Chikorita quién cae derrotado y la sorpresa en todos ellos quiénes aún no creían lo visto. El joven se disculpa con su amigo y con Rattata preguntando que ataque era a lo cual Chano tampoco sabía.

Aquel ataque es rueda fuego, me sorprende que lo haya podido aprender apareció la figura del padre de Chano.

¿Pero cómo, sí Rattata no puede aprenderlo? preguntó incrédulo Chano.

Por nivel no puede pero sí por movimiento huevo.

¡¿Movimiento Huevo?! preguntaron asombrados todos.

Es simple, es un movimiento heredado por uno de sus padres como por ejemplo tanto Growlithe como Rattata son del grupo huevo campo, es decir, son compatibles a la hora de criar, existen muchos más grupos huevos y eso puede hacer que una cría pueda aprender un movimiento inusual.

La cara de fascinados en todos los chicos hizo que se pusieran averiguar sí tienen un movimiento inusual, uno de ellos dijo que volvería para luchar en cuanto Rattata estuviera descansado. En eso padre e hijo se van al centro pokémon de Ciudad Cerezo. Luego de dejar a Rattata a manos de la enfermera Joy ambos conversan en donde su padre le propone viajar para no solo ganar medallas ya que también le serviría para mejorar su relación con su pokémon, hacer amigos aunque también le advierte que quizás se tope con una banda de ladrones llamado Equipo Rocket pero le dice que tiene confianza en él. Al llegar el atardecer su padre se despide deseándole éxito y Chano recoge a su Rattata para iniciar su viaje pokémon.

Llega hasta un bosque de la ruta 31 en donde prepara una fogata, alimenta a su amigo para luego armar su tienda y descansar. Son las 12 y Chano no puede dormir, la emoción lo tenía así, sus planes siguientes era capturar un pokémon y encontrar un rival para luchar, en eso recibe una llamada de su celular de uno de sus amigos preguntando por él, al saber el chico se molesta y le dice que lo alcanzará para luchar. Finalmente corta la llamada y se duerme.

Al día siguiente se levantó con la esperanza de encontrar un pokémon pero no había nada, los que encontraba huían y eso lo desesperaba un poco hasta que por fin encontró a un grupo de Kakuna, él saca su pokémon para atacar al capullo sin saber que un grupo de Beedrill los iban a atacar. No les queda más que huir y lanzarse a un río.

Dejando secar su ropa al sol, Chano jugaba con su Rattata hasta que aparece un entrenador con gorra roja además con un pikachu, él sin darse cuenta llega hasta él para retarlo, el chico amablemente acepta su reto pero antes le dice que si estaba seguro de pelear semidesnudo, Chano se sonroja y busca su ropa.

¡Vamos Rattata, demostraremos que somos fuertes! muy animado por la batalla.

El joven de gorra amarilla manda al campo de batalla a Pikachu iniciando él por petición del retador, comienza con ataque rápido pero Rattata esquiva y usa placaje, Pikachu evade y nuevamente usa ataque rápido asestando esta vez. Rattata usa rueda fuego impactando en Pikachu lo cuál sorprende al tipo de gorra roja además de quemarlo, el chico decide usar impactrueno lo que paraliza a Rattata y con otro impactrueno termina la batalla.

Buena batalla dijo el chico luciendo sorprendido por el formidable rival creo que te he subestimado y eso casi me cuesta caro, por lo que aprecio has empezado tú viaje ayer, yo llevó un mes, creo que debo mejorar aún más, tú también debes seguir, espero verte en la Liga Johto.

Ese Pikachu es muy fuerte para recién llevar un mes, ¿por cierto cómo te llamas?

Hemos trabajado mucho pero también es una cría del Pikachu de Rojo…por cierto me llamo Oro…

¿Es cierto eso? ¿Eres amigo del más fuerte entrenador?

Así es y se despide con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su mano en señal de despedida dejando sorprendido a Chano.

Así llegaba como llega a la Cueva Oscura en donde decidió entrar antes de llegar a Ciudad Malva, caminaba ciegamente hasta que encuentra por fin un pokémon, para su suerte era un Teddiursa que escasamente aparecía.

La lucha entre Rattata y el oso comenzaba, la rata iba con todo su poder usando rueda fuego pero Teddiursa no iba a ser para nada un rival fácil y contraataca con golpes furia asestando cinco veces, Chano piensa en usar ataque rápido el cual da en el blanco pero no es muy efectivo, Teddiursa usa arañazo pero falla. Otro ataque rápido pero el oso lo bloquea con golpes furia. Pronto los ataques de Teddiursa eran más potentes y llegaba la hora de acabar la lucha, ambos pokémon lucían cansados, este ataque definiría el combate, Teddiursa usaba arañazo y Rattata usaba un nuevo ataque, que finalmente termina en victoria para Rattata y Chano.

¡Ve pokeball! la esfera da su primer movimiento, luego el segundo para con mucha angustia dar el tercer y definitivo ¡Qué bien Rattata, tenemos a un nuevo amigo!

Llegan por fin a Ciudad Malva donde conocen a un chico que quería intercambiar un Onix por Bellsprout. Después de curar a sus pokémon se dirige a la ruta 31 en busca de aquel pokémon, esta vez Teddiursa sería el encargado de luchar. Tras una intensa batalla Bellsprout es capturado y luego intercambiado. En eso llega al Gimnasio Malva pero un anciano le dice que si quiere derrotar al líder era recomendable que se entrenara en la Torre Bellsprout, así lo hizo.

Con que aquí es se decía mientras miraba la imponente torre de 30 metros ¡Vamos allá! gritaba con mucho entusiasmo.

Así con el ánimo por las nubes ingresaba a la Torre y veía como unas personas entrenaban en el lugar, también habían monjes custodiando el lugar. En el próximo capítulo la batalla en la Torre Bellsprout y la aparición de un misterioso entrenador.


End file.
